undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Prisma/Underval
You take my life, I fail to die. - Prisma Prism is a human being that exists outside the timelines, with the mission to discover its role in life. Despite having been created by the code of several original Undertale characters, its creator along with Gaster decided to create or place their own material, giving the character its own personality and appearance outside of others. Character profile Prisma is an apparently masculine being whose origin is unknown to him. It exists to discover his role in life, based on all the adventures his have on your own. To all this, one could say that he has free will thanks to the fact that his creator gave his own soul to Prism, which gives him the ability to make his own life. He does not live anywhere, nor does he have a specific AU even if he has his own. He spends his time wandering around like a vagabond in different AU's without any direction, seeking to create friendships, memories, enemies, among other things. In itself, one could say that it is 'common and ordinary', that it has typical human needs, such as eating, sleeping or living with other people / monsters. In spite of everything, he can be considered a good person, someone to turn to if what he needs is help. Psychological profile Prisma is a very happy and friendly young man, that although his dress does not reflect it, it is deduced shortly after appearances are often deceptive. Being composed of existing material, like new, Prism usually has a unique personality in itself. As material used for this, we have: the working personality of Papyrus, the respect of Asgore, the pleasant character based on the bad jokes of Sans, and a bit of Asriel's childhood in his childhood. Interestingly, there seem to be personality details shared with Flowey, Toriel, Napstablook, Undyne, Dummy, Alphys, Muffet or Metatton, which implies that they did not contribute anything recommendable for the character, or simply did not like. The new thing is the seriousness in the correct moments to present it, a sense of concern and protection for others, a great improved sense of doing the right thing, the charisma and the freedom to do what you want from the soul of its creator. In general, although Prisma does not have such a complex personality, it seems to be able to relate well with characters like Core!Frisk, Player, Ink!Sans, Fresh!Sans and others. Physical Profile Prisma is the physical thing that has a young man with dark brown hair, red eyes with a black pupil, a pale pink complexion, white teeth and even, and seems to have a good behavior. It measures exactly 1.78 meters in height and weighs a total of 73 Kg, something typical and ideal for its age. As for the clothes, use what appears to be a futuristic light armor of a fantastic nature, perfect for hand-to-hand combat. It consists mainly of two parts: the inner protector and outer clothing. The inner protector consists of a dark gray breastplate, black leather gloves reinforced with unknown minerals, a black leather belt with red horizontal lines and black boots similar to those of rain. While the outer garment seems to be formed by a black coat with red and white details in the area of the shoulders and stomach down, as well as a black pants with a metal incrustement under the belt. The soul of Prism is constituted by all souls of the humans and monsters, in any case can be classified as the perfect combination of them. Determination (Red), Patience (Aquamarine), Valentia (Orange), Integrity (Blue), Perseverance (Purple), Kindness (Green), Justice (Yellow), Monster / Boss Monster (White) and an assumed Hate (Garnet) belonging to Chara. Given the contribution of Gaster's help, the soul has a black hole in the center, which at some point seems to try to expand successfully to the medium, however giving Prism more power. On the other hand, it seems that the soul shines with a beautiful and brilliant emerald color, when it presents some characteristics of the souls already mentioned. This could be done in reference to the fact that Prisma has the soul of its creator -Daraen-. Prisma has a transformation where his whole being becomes totally black, presenting an appearance similar to that of Gaster: His facial expression turns blood red, presenting being totally equal to Gaster's. Animated eyes appear from different parts of his body, all with a pupil color represented to the souls that Prisma has in his. Also a corruption will connect the eyes, similar to thousands of nerves whose color is the same as his face presents. This transformation is only appearance, it only to fear, but nothing else. Prism does not need an increase in powers. Equipment Ultima Weapon: Big sword of energy, that supposedly is the culmination of all the existing weapons in the Underverse. This alters the magic poderedes of its carrier, converting them into combustion gas and compressing them into a hot-high energy sword. Its blade is so powerful that it can disable the molecular bond of anything only with the approach, among other words, it cuts whatever it is without problem of the force that the bearer uses. It is difficult to control, luckily, this is in the hands of a very talented young man. Being able to make the most of its authentic power, whether for good or for bad, in its own way. Prisma Armor: Set of clothes that Prisma uses. The garments have been woven using special magical metallic fibers, which confer physical and magical resistance at the same time. It also has superior defensive properties to common metal armor, having used unknown and rare materials for the manufacture of its armor, gloves, belt and boots. Stats Lv : 01 HP : 20/20. ATK : Infinite DEF : 99, You can only do 1 damage for each hit. EXP : 0 Abilities, Resistances and Weaknesses Abilities: * Omnipotence: Prisma is a totally omnipotent being, with the ability to destroy AU's with great ease if desired. However, he uses his power for good, because both destroy and kill do not go with him, or so he thinks. It is able to play with the code of the game, repair it and even restore it, which gives it the ability to restore characters and AU´s already eliminated, as is the case of their already eliminated entire Underval. The fact that it is omnipotent, is given that its own soul is an elaborated from scratch by its creator. Conformed by all the souls in the original Undertale mentioned as not, with the extra soul of its creator and the contribution of Gaster in it. * Dark Determination: This ability was a joint idea between Gaster and -Daraen- to make the most of the determination that the human being presents. As a result of much effort from both sides in research with the knowledge about the void and how it affects things. Now, the determination also allows him to relive Prisma the moment he dies, instantly and out of the blue. Basically it makes it totally immortal. * Lightning Speed: Prisma has the ability to go at a speed similar to that of lightning, this given that in its creation, -Daraen- altered its code while it was still being built, changing the data of the speed to the point of increasing them greatly. * Regeneration: Prisma is able to regenerate wounds and fractures in seconds, a perfect game with dark determination. * Interdimensional trip: Prisma has the ability to travel by AU's with ease, is a skill that he likes to have. * D&E Aspir: Prisma as ultimate ability (granted by an idea of Gaster) has the ability to extract the determination and the EXP of a soul through his hands, until it becomes a simple ordinary soul Nv1. Both the determination and the EXP are not stored, they only disappear once they are extract. Resistances: * Untouchable soul: Prisma soul has the ability to resist grips, which makes the user the only one capable of touching it. Gaster put this resistance on him by knowing the existence of beings like Error!Sans. * Colorful immunity: - Daraen- and Gaster had the idea of immunizing Prisma against the manipulation of the soul, changing its color. Basically they did it for the amount of Sans that inhabit the multiverse, each stronger than the other. Weaknesses: * Low life: Prisma has a very low life, which even with its solid defense, this could die quickly if it were not attentive. Although it is a weakness as such, Prisma does not seem to mind dying, because he can return from the same point he died, and with his HP to the maximum. * Friendly character: Prisma is very distrustful, believing that anyone can change even the actions or the path he has taken. * Loneliness: Prism does not like to be alone, this has a great influence on his mentality, in fact, being totally alone is his definitive fear. This could be caused by the fact that it is a being that does not exist in another AU, which makes it unique. Perhaps because of this he also appreciates more beings like Player and Core! Frisk. Backstory Prism was created by -Daraen- and Gaster in the white plane of what was once Underval, the AU created by the creator himself. The same to see how his UA mysteriously disappeared, he concluded that he was erased by another being, without knowing who. Pain and rage invaded him to the point that he only wanted revenge and restoration. His feelings ended up awakening the interest of a being that was not expected. Gaster had felt the feelings of the creator, looking for him to make a deal that would benefit them both. The creation of a being of 0 would not be Frisk or Chara, it would be someone totally new with the power of determination, and some more. Undoubtedly, the creator accepted, although with a given condition, the distrust of Gaster's idea. This was that the character was completely designed by himself, and that Gaster could give opinions or even help if he wanted to elaborate it. Gaster had no problems because he did not restrict his purposes in the least. Gaster contributed everything related to the code of the characters that already existed in the original Undertale, while -Daraen- contributed with new material and modified the code while it was done. Together they created their teams, skills, resistances and weaknesses ... but, -Daraen- created the personality. The union between the two ended up creating a being they called Prism, however, they had not yet assigned or created a soul, which was the main goal of Gaster. This led to -Daraen- dark emptiness, which was the perfect place to experiment in the determined soul ... however, Gaster had the idea of experimenting with all the souls merged into one and not only that of separate determination. , just to see the result it would produce. -Daraen- did not have any objection to the idea, wanted to observe the effects in the determination in conjunction with all the souls. Once Gaster contributed to the souls and -Daraen- combined them, the vacuum began to contaminate little by little, though not completely, since it stopped after polluting 35% ... but, this created a black hole in the center of the soul. The results were better than expected, which Gaster returned to the universe in white ... I just needed to place the soul in Prism and make it live. However, a few seconds before doing so, -Daraen- had an idea of the last moment, to merge his own soul with the one already created. Gaster did not ask why, he simply suppressed a smile and allowed himself to do so, he retired without saying anything else. His work was already done, a successful result. When -Daraen- began to combine the souls, he introduced false memories in Prism, where he was presented as an additional character added to the AU, knowing all the characters that he himself never knew. Therefore, upon awakening, this one with one of the new powers granted, could rebuild the AU already destroyed without problems. A few seconds after the fusion of the souls, Prism wakes up, and from there they begin their adventures once they restore with their power all the AU and to explore far away. He could go back another time. * Curiosity: Although Prisma was born from the desire of revenge on the part of the creator, the truth is that it has a pleasant personality, given the material that the creator presented him in case he came to regret his wishes. Strangely enough, Prisma never showed a desire to take revenge on anything, which perhaps showed that her repentance overcame her temporary desires for revenge that would lead nowhere. Relationships -Daraen-: This is the main creator of the character. He never knew him, he only possesses his soul as well as others. Prisma sometimes hears a voice in his mind that gives him advice, and although he calls it consciousness, it is almost obvious that it is Daraen who gives his support to the path his character chose. Fandom Gaster (UT Misterious Man): Daraen's assistant, contributing code as general ideas. Gaster sought his own benefit throughout the creation of Prisma, however Daraen ended up realizing the intentions of him. For Gaster, Prisma was a successful experiment with which he could benefit in some future. However, only to benefit him, by which somehow I manage to block Prism the ability to visualize other Gaster and vice versa. UnderVal Chara: Few occasions have been seen, and they have only fought once. Chara sees Prisma as the human monster he wants to be, only that the lack of mentality that he has. However, he has a certain fear of Prism, since she even had a very weak mentality when facing him in his only battle. Chara no longer wants to face him, and on the pacifist route after being revived by him, she thanks him, but does not promise to change. UnderVal Frisk: Prisma appears before Frisk as if he were the ghost of a human formerly fallen in his AU, giving advice and moral support to it. Both create a bond of brothers during the story. On a pacifist route, Frisk wants to revive Prisma in some way, only to realize that he was always alive; and to know that he only wanted to guide Frisk's path, to be the person who would make the world a better place. On this route, Prisma with its powers revives Asriel and Chara, creating a perfect pacifist route for Frisk, which promises never to restart. On a neutral route, Frisk asks her to accompany her to the surface, because being only a spirit, she did not need souls when passing. Upon learning that he was always alive, she resets and begins a pacifist, only to know why to hide it, which he promises.. In doing so, she strangely forgets the whole neuter route, only remembering that she had to make a pacifist without knowing the reason. In a genocidal route, Prisma continues to guide Frisk as always, even knowing the deaths that he is causing in his wake. In the throne room of Asgore where you meet Chara after the deaths of Asgore and Flowey, they inadvertently find Prisma alive sitting on the throne. They will be teleported to different areas where they will face the 3 phases of Prisma. They have no chance to win, he only plays with them throughout the battle. Chara begins to lose morale and Frisk without giving the soul to Chara, resets and creates a neutral route to bypass that impossible confrontation. In doing so, he loses his memory, only remembering that for some reason he wanted to make a neutral route. Player (UnderPlayer AU): They know each other, and maybe they are friends. Prisma seems to respect him a lot, and it seems that he has asked Player for some advice. Core!Frisk: She/He was the first person who saw him out of his AU, they consider themselves good friends. Virus (FreakTale): They have seen and spoken a couple of times, they respect each other, but nothing more than that. Bete Noire (GlitchTale) and Cross Chara (XTale): Prisma has seen them, knows what they are capable of and the infinite potential they have. InkSans: Prisma sees Ink as a respectable being and, worthy of praise. It would help if someday the opportunity is given, but under certain conditions. Trivia * Prisma seems to have inspiration from a large number of characters, among them are: Alvin, Darth Vader, Doom, Cid, SCP´s 343 - 682 and 2317, Dr Fate, Carnage, Alucard Hellsing, Deadpool, Daraen, and more. Although the character as such, it seems to be based on the protagonists of the Dark Souls saga. * Although it is not directly confirmed by its creator, Prisma seems to have a certain fondness for Core!Frisk and Player, being that this seems to enjoy the company of these. * Prism does not understand how the Sans can have children among them, does not find it logical that they can get pregnant as skeletons. * Prisma likes to call others by nicknames, except Core! Frisk, referring to her as Frisk. *-Daraen- in a small interview made by a Twitter user, revealed that Prisma was planned to appear at the end of 2016 on YouTube based on a Christmas comic that he had drawn on his Notebook, except that it looked totally different to the current one. Unfortunately this was stolen on his way home from work a couple of days before, losing the comic, as every design of worked characters stored in it. Just retaking the character in June 2018. *The mysterious man of the original Undertale in which the Fandom related him to Gaster, mentioning that they are the same person. He is the Gaster of history. *Strangely this can not see any Gaster (except the original and X), something does not allow it (Does not include people or objects related to it). According to the creator, the Gaster´s (except the original and X) can not see it either. *While there is a Prisma Sans, they do not know each other's existence, given that they have never met, or have heard of each other. *Prism loves to spend time with any chara, seems to understand them perfectly. *Prisma was created on October 2, 2016. *-Daraen- revealed that his intention on Prisma in 2016 was to make him a male Frisk, something that changed with the passage of time. Gallery Prisma Soul.jpg|'Soul of Prisma' Prisma Pixel Soul.jpg|'Soul of Prisma (Pixel)' Prisma Frisk.jpg|First Prisma, October 2016 Underval 5.jpg|UnderVal Phase 1.jpg|Prisma boss battle fight, Phase 1/3 Phase 2.jpg|Prisma boss battle fight, Phase 2/3 Phase 3.jpg|Prisma boss battle fight, Phase 3/3 Category:Male Category:Out-code Characters Category:Timeline Jumping Category:AUs Category:Heroes Category:Special Event Category:Villains Category:Alone Category:Human Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Character-centered